


A botched conversation

by EmpressOfZakuul (EternityCentral)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU - Valkorion survives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityCentral/pseuds/EmpressOfZakuul
Summary: Valkorion wasn’t ready to face Senya and speak to her of what happened between them and how he wasn’t the person she thought he was.(this is the first attempt to write something in maybe several months or so, and definitely the first finished thing in months)I took the prompt from the Short Fiction Weekly Challenge blog.Warnings: flashbacks, referenced past abuse





	A botched conversation

Valkorion dodged a lightsaber strike, cursing to himself, and cursing himself and his stagnant social skills. Instead of explaining to Senya what had really happened like he wanted to, he got angry at the accusations, and started talking back, effectively enraging her. He wasn't ready for this particular confrontation, and had hoped to avoid it, to put it off until he was ready to talk about it and knew what to say. But in the confines of the Odessen base, it was inevitable that he and Senya would eventually run into each other and he'd have to face the music. He'd also hoped to have someone by his side when it happened, like Bestia who had been through the same, or similar as him, and knew Senya slightly better than he did.

Valkorion had next to no idea how to deal with the knight, who was putting years of heartbreak into her strikes and yelling at him. He barely knew her, the one Vitiate picked to be his mate. After all, Vitiate did everything, and Valkorion could only watch, unable to do anything. He blinked, and for a brief moment, saw Vitiate in Senya's place. He let out a short scream and backed against a wall, raising a golden Force shield, fully expecting Vitiate to tear through it and then tear through his mind again. He sunk to the floor under the weight of the memories that he sought to keep away. The terror, the helplessness, the feeling of being violated. It was too much.

Senya rarely got this angry. She considered herself a generally calm and rational person, but now she let herself go, pummeling at the one she thought responsible for her pain.

"You turned away from us!"

He didn't answer, just dodging, or blocking, never making an attempt to retaliate.

"Our children are ruined because of you."

Still no response.

He'd backed away from her, until he was by the wall, and then she saw his eyes go wide, and he suddenly was curled up behind layers of force shields, not even trying to fight back. That made her stop, abruptly. Confused, she lowered her lightsaber, and looked down at her opponent, only to meet a tired, scared stare.

"I... I did not have a choice."

Senya wanted to scream again, but couldn't. Suddenly, all of the things she wanted to shout at him, were gone.

"Your grief is with another..."

Valkorion let his shields drop, too tired to care anymore. He knew she could kill him if she wanted to, and was eerily okay with it. He rose slowly, leaning on the wall for support, and looked her in the eye again, took a few shaky breaths, and started speaking, the deep voice that she remembered and thought beautiful once, now weak and raspy.

Senya listened to him, wary, and progressively more terrified and disgusted as he spoke. He fought through pain of reopening old wounds as he told her everything, of how Vitiate took him over, and of how Valkorion had to watch from a dark corner of his own mind as Vitiate used his body. He stopped there, unable to go further, clearly in too much pain. When he finished, she stood, mortified as the terrible reality of Vitiate's depravity sunk in.

"So he used both of us."

Valkorion nodded sadly.

"For what it is worth, I am sorry. I let him in. I could not..."

He was interrupted as hurried steps were heard, causing both him and Senya to look towards the door. Bestia, a tall orange Sith Pureblood, the one in charge of the place, came rushing in their direction.

"I heard fighting...!"

"It is alright. We had a misunderstanding, but it's cleared now." Senya spoke up. Bestia frowned at her, then looked at Valkorion.

"He told you everything, didn't he?"

Senya nodded.

"When you spoke of him in the Old World, I didn't really believe it. It was too different. Too much to process. Now, though..." She trailed off.

Unnoticed in the wake of her mother's entrance, Rammas came up to Valkorion, looking him over with a worried expression. He tried to force a smile, but he'd spent all of his reserves on explaining himself earlier, so the smile wilted away quickly, and he hid his face in his hands. The small Pureblood reached out to him and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I hug you?"

Valkorion nodded, and opened his arms, face still downcast. Rammas was sure she saw tears, but didn't say anything, and just hugged him. He hid his face in her shoulder and went still. He was grateful for this interruption, and for an excuse to rest.

Bestia glanced at the two of them.

"He was going to talk to you at one point. When he is ready. But when do things ever go as planned?"

Bestia shook her head.

"I think we should leave them alone."


End file.
